Daeun
Daeun is a character featured in Mystic Messenger. She was noticed as a Therapist where she also helped develop the Neo World Program alongside Lilith Choi. She was created to impersonate Lilith's childhood friend. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the 7th Division. Her responsibility as the leader is to oversee cyber security, as well as to research new ways to combat Despair. Appearance Daeun is a short woman with blue hair, held by a light gray headband. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a gray headphone and a long, dark red scarf which hides the lower part of her face. She wears a pale brown jacket, a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black skirt. She also wears long black socks and white slippers. Her facial expressions never changed and her eyes lack emotion, but this may be because her eyes are actually camera's for Lilith to view events. Personality Daeun is a mysterious character, all that is currently known is that she is extremely shy and thus doesn't speak verbally. According to Lilith Choi, she speaks only through her computer via Usami. Through Usami, Daeun is far more proactive. While her avatar Usami is very emotional, Daeun's facial expressions never seem to change - while her mouth is hidden by her scarf, her eyes are visible and always have the same calm expression which lacks emotion. She also dislikes direct contact with other people. All of this, along with the fact that she never speaks, is most likely due to the fact that she's later revealed to be a robotic puppet. She can act child-like at times, most likely because her avatar is Usami and the fact that she's controlled by Lilith. Everything Daeun says (through Usami) or does is all Lilith's doing. She does not feel anything and has no personality of her own. Skills and Abilities Immunities As a robot, Daeun is immune to the sleeping drugs and poisons. This enables her to operate without fear of violating her NG Code or being suddenly disabled by the time limits. She is also immune to brainwashing videos shown on monitors. Combat Ability While being controlled by Lilith, Daeun mainly defended herself with various hidden weapons on her wheelchair. Upon entering autonomous mode, she used her body and wheelchair as a weapon to exterminate her targets. Durability As a robot, Daeun can endure more damage than a normal human, with the ability to reattach any parts of her body that are severed from her. Weapons Daeun has many weapons hidden inside her wheelchair and body - Lilith stated that she has a total of seven secret weapons. Some of these weapons include missiles fired from the back and sides of the wheelchair, retractable wires that can electrocute people, and metal blades that can replace Daeun's hands. Extra Limbs Upon entering autonomous mode, Daeun displayed the ability to produce extra limbs from various parts of herself and her wheelchair, including the ability to manipulate her scarf like a pair of limbs, large arms formed from the sides of her wheelchair, and six mechanical tentacles that emerge from her back when she goes into "elimination mode". Trivia * Daeun is a combination of 多 meaning "much, many; more than, over" (da), and 恩 meaning "kindness, mercy, charity" or 銀 meaning "silver" (eun). * Lilith adores her design. She thinks that Daeun's finalized design is a design that you can be satisfied with even after you later hear she is a robot, matching her look of a cute girl who doesn't talk even though she got stuck with a name that doesn't roll off the tongue, but seemed match with her euphonic design.